Piano
by Hokuto no Ken
Summary: Recordaba una melodía, dulce y suave. Y unos sollozos detrás de ella. AU. —Yamamoto y Gokudera.


**Piano**

* * *

Cuando tenía frío, cuando estaba solo o cuando estaba enfermo, Yamamoto podía cerrar sus ojos y recordar vaga y suavemente la canción que pudo envolverlo hace muchos años, cuando estaba solo, sentía frío y al mismo tiempo estaba enfermo.

Había pasado hace mucho tiempo, tanto que hasta había olvidado esa fecha en el calendario. Era un niño, pequeño y débil y odiaba con toda el alma recordarse así, porque él piensa que había podido hacer mucho más. Había habido un accidente, su padre se encontraba mal herido y enfermo, él no se encontraba mejor que este pero al menos él se curaba un poco más rápido, ¿y su madre?, recordaba a ver visto a su padre llorar por eso. Pero no preguntó nada, la punzada (ridícula punzada) que tenía en el corazón era más que suficiente.

Y dormía toda la mañana, y se despertaba en la noche.

Solo, sin nadie a su lado. Solo el viento rozando la cortina blanca de su cuarto, solo con el sonido de la noche y la escasa luz que había, solo con el frío rozarle las mejillas y enfriarle las manos aún con alguna de las vendas puestas.

Y era justo en esos momentos, cuando no había nadie, que Yamamoto juraba escuchar el sonido cálido y suave de un piano que le envolvía los tímpanos y le mecía la conciencia. Era agradable, agradable y dulce, y después de escucharla tanto él podía dormir tranquilamente.

Cuando se despertaba, la luz cálida del sol y la compañía de la gente no le hacían sentirse tan mal como debería estar. Poco a poco pudo empezar a moverse, y si su padre no se encontraba aún mal él podría saltar (con todo y vendas) por los pasillos así sea solo un minuto (o treinta segundos contado)

Y una de esas tantas noches, cuando el frío lo despertaba y el sueño se iba, Yamamoto pudo volver a escuchar las teclas del piano ser tocadas arrullándolo, como en todo ese tiempo, una vez más. Se levantó, asegurándose que el suero que tenía conectado a las venas no se moviera o tendría problemas, caminó lento por los pasillos blancos y bien pulidos del hospital, cuando llegó a la habitación el sonido paró y solo pudo escuchar unos leves sollozos.

Yamamoto abrió despacio la puerta.

—Oye, estabas tocando muy bien ¿por qué paraste?

El otro niño pegó un brinco, asustado por la voz que se encontraba atrás suyo virando rápidamente el rostro, encontrándose con alguien más o menos de su edad. Frunció el ceño y secó rápido las lágrimas, recién en ese momento Yamamoto se dio cuenta que estaba llorando.

—¿Te dejan a esta hora tocar el piano?

—No lo hacen, pero la enfermera encargada solo se encuentra en la recesión a esta hora. Nada más se levanta cuando es algo de emergencia —respondió, aún con el ceño fruncido; Yamamoto sonrió y entró al cuarto, era más grande que el suyo por supuesto, porque o sino no podría entrar un piano.

Vio maravillado el sitio.

—Es bonito.

—Es solo un cuarto.

—Pero más bonito que el mío.

Yamamoto volvió a reír contento y el otro niño frunció el ceño. La noche seguía fría y la ventana abierta, pero el lugar no era tan malo como cuando alguien se encuentra solo. Incluso no se podía decir que el viento era molesto.

—Me llamo Yamamoto Takeshi.

El otro niño respondió después de unos segundos.

—Gokudera Hayato —Y frunció otra vez el ceño ahora con un puchero. Era la primera vez que conversaba con alguien a esas horas de la noche, en realidad era la primera vez que conversaba con alguien desde que había llegado al hospital. Su madre siempre le había dicho que no se habla con gente extraña… aunque ella no mencionó nada de niños extraños, así que suponía que no estaba tan mal.

Volvió a rozar sus dedos con las teclas del piano, y una vez que había cerrado los ojos, Hayato se perdió en el mundo en dónde solo importaba su piano, sus dedos, y en la melodía que los dos juntos hacían y podía llegar a sus oídos. Las lágrimas volvieron a rozar sus mejillas, y Yamamoto se pregunta si él se estaría dando cuenta de eso.

Cuando Yamamoto despertó estaba en su habitación, sin el frío de la noche ni la melodía que arrullaba, solo encontró la sonrisa de una de las enfermeras que volvían a atenderle ese día. El niño salió del hospital esa tarde, con un padre con vendas en la cabeza y una sonrisa tan grande como la que no veía en días y prometiendo preparar algo delicioso como regalo por estar sanos y a salvos.

Yamamoto asintió sonriendo en ese momento.

Él se preguntaba, si ese niño hubiera seguido en ese sitio tocando para el aire y para los pacientes dormidos, pero ese tipo de recuerdos son de esos que llegan en momentos especiales y ahora, después de los años, Yamamoto rozaba el recuerdo con alegría porque sin él, hubiera muerto de miedo todas las noches que estuvo en ese lugar encerrado.

Era un sentimiento de agradecimiento, junto con el cariño que puede dar un niño y si el sentimiento no ha sido quitado por algo, llega a un adulto como algo especial y maravilloso. Tenía que agradecérselo, por todo lo que había hecho, y estaba seguro que podía hacerlo porque después de todo… ese chico se acaba de cambiar a su colegio.

Yamamoto solo necesitaba tiempo y un poco de suerte.

_Y un piano por supuesto._

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**Notas: **Algo extraño, pero me los imaginé de pequeños y me salió esto. Algo inconcluso (porque así son casi todos mis fics) y sin nada más que decir :)

* * *

Reviews?? Please??


End file.
